


Un hombre común III

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unos ojos vigilantes a la distancia ven más que los mismos humanos en la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre común III

**Author's Note:**

> POV Heimdall. Parte 3/3.

Heimdall tenía una existencia muy particular. Había quienes decían que no tenía vida. Eso de pasar la existencia mirando todo a la vez era difícil de comprender. Muchos creían que no sabía nada por no haber vivido, cuando en realidad como testigo silencioso había aprendido todo lo que era posible saber.

Otros, como Thor, tenían un gran respeto por sus habilidades y conocimientos, aunque tampoco los comprendían. No era raro que desde su regreso del exilio, el hijo de Odín se acercara a hacerle compañía. Le preguntaba en general por noticias de los otros mundos, pues él seguía vigilando el Bifrost a pesar de no haber sido reparado.

Al final, siempre le preguntaba por ella.

Era entonces cuando Heimdall tenía que decidir qué hacer y siempre hacía lo mismo: mentía. O mejor dicho, decía las verdades a medias.

-Está bien –solía responder. En ocasiones aquello era suficiente para Thor.

Pero no siempre era así.

-¿Qué hace?

-Trabaja –señalaba Heimdall–. Está intentando llevarte de vuelta.

Thor sonreía al escuchar aquello, y el guardián del Bifrost se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto al no decirle lo demás.

Jane Foster trabajaba para llevar a Thor de vuelta, pero no trabajaba sola. Heimdall le prestaba especial atención a causa del hijo de su señor. Empezaba a conocerla muy bien. Sospechaba que incluso mejor que ella misma.

“Está bien” solía responder a las preguntas del dios del trueno. Nunca le hablaba del ser humano que se aseguraba de que así fuera. Sin embargo, él siempre lo veía. Ese hombre en apariencia común que se acercaba cada vez con más frecuencia a Jane Foster. Siempre era formal y respetuoso, pero Heimdall conocía lo suficiente. Distinguía las señales de adoración en su expresión, la mirada de devoción con que la apreciaba cada vez que se veían.

En principio, no parecía ser siquiera su jefe. Un supervisor tal vez, interesado en sus avances y en suplir sus necesidades: proveerla de extraños aparatos con los que la Jane Foster trabajaba, desaparecer aquello que le estorbaba, enviarle las cosas que ella le solicitaba.

Luego, se había convertido en algo más.

El cambio había sido sutil. El hombre seguía teniendo la misma mirada de adoración y la disposición intacta de ayudar a Jane Foster en todo lo que ella quisiera. Lo que había cambiado no era eso, sino las cosas que ella necesitaba de él.

Cada vez eran menos las solicitudes y quejas que tenía para él cuando llegaba a la oficina, pero era un poco más acentuada la sonrisa con la cual lo recibía. Las conversaciones se hacían más largas, la formalidad se relajaba.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntaba Thor. Heimdall lo pensaba un momento.

-Feliz –replicaba–. Hoy tuvo visitas en el trabajo.

Al dios del trueno aquello le sonaba bien.

Heimdall veía más cosas. Se percataba la creciente comodidad de Jane Foster con su visitante, pero también la manera en que se tomaba sus ausencias. Las miradas furtivas al calendario y al pasillo al escuchar pasos acercarse. La preocupación que dejaba salir a medias cuando el tiempo de ausencia de las visitas se prolongaba. Se volvía un poco más irritable, un poco más exigente, trabajaba con más brío.

Aquello desaparecía cuando el agente regresaba. Heimdall lo había seguido algunas veces, había capturado su interés. Así se había dado cuenta de que no era un hombre tan común como parecía. Al menos, no tenía un trabajo común. La situación en Midgard se complicaba y el hombre se acercaba mucho a los puntos donde encrudecían los problemas.

Cuando Jane Foster se preocupaba por la ausencia del hombre, Heimdall sabía que tenía razones para preocuparse que ella misma desconocía.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntaba Thor, cuando podía acercarse en medio de todo lo que se cocía en Asgard, que no era poco.

-Bien, la están haciendo reír –replicaba Heimdall, pensando que no era el mejor momento para contarle todo.

Tampoco había muchas novedades. Jane Foster había tomado un descanso en su jornada laboral. Había salido a tomar un café con el agente Coulson, como todos llamaban a aquel hombre.

No fue la única vez. A partir de entonces pudo verlos caminar juntos. A veces Jane Foster discutía. Ella, porque él replicaba manteniendo la calma. A veces ella lo regañaba por sus ausencias y su aspecto desmejorado cuando regresaba con heridas, el agente sonreía para sí al notarla preocupada.

A veces sus miradas se encontraban más tiempo del necesario y se notaban más felices juntos que por separado. Aunque fueran momentos aislados y en muchas ocasiones parecieran más bien momentos robados entre el trabajo de ella y el caos en el de él.

Heimdall se preguntaba cuándo Jane Foster vería lo que él desde la distancia tenía más que claro. Si alguna vez se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía en su día a día, en lugar de revivir en su memoria la visita ya pasada del dios del trueno.

El día en que ella lo hiciera, Heimdall le respondería a Thor su pregunta de una manera más completa. Le pondría una mano en el hombro y se dispondría a explicarle lo sucedido. Empezaría con la verdad, porque no hay mejor manera de hacerlo.

Le diría: “Bien. Al fin se dio cuenta de que se ha enamorado”.


End file.
